DOG IN THE BLUE BOX
by The Doctor's Raggedy Violin 79
Summary: Rose sneaks a dog in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctor finds out, well sort of...please R


DOG IN THE BLUE BOX

This is my first fanfic! I would really appreciate if you reviewed my story

Oh and English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes please don't mind, I did my best!

The big blue box, also known as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was floating quietly in space.

Rose, on the other hand, was awoken by not so very quiet Doctor who was yelling and calling out her name.

''Rose?Rose, love, could you come here for a second?''

''Oh God...What is he up to now?'' Rose muttered as she got out of bed and was walking towards the control room wich was, suprisingly, empty

''Rose! Rose, could you give me a hand?''

''Doctor? Where the bloody hell are you?''

''Kitchen!'' he responded somewhat annoyed

''Alright, alright, I'm coming old man!''

It took her ahwile to get there, 6 months and she still couldn't get used to all that bigger on the inside, room change as they like thing.

''Finally'' she thought seeing the kitchen door

' 'Oh wow, Doctor?'' she started giggling like a child at the scene of the Doctor being on the floor and a massive dog sitting on top of him receiving a dirty look from the Doctor

''Lovely, I'm in here trying to fix us some breakfast, got attacked by a mad waffle machine and a DOG, and all i get is a pile of laughter and giggles! Rose Tyler how did a DOG get aboard my T.A.R.D.I.S.? Would you care to explain?'' the Doctor kept rambling on and about while the shabby dog licked his face clean, he looked at Rose in horror

''Get the dog off me!'' he screamed in a very girlish hight pitch voice

''Oh don't worry poor thing, was the old Doctor mean to you?'' Rose said while lifting the dog off the Doctor who was lying on the floor covered in dog saliva and his face in disgust, that face was very soon replaced by a smug grinn as he saw the dog take a leak on Rose's night dress

''No,no,no,no,NO! Bad dog!'' Rose screamed

''Ah finally, justice is served'' he murmured happily

''Oh wonderful, now I stink of dog pee, just lovely. This is your fault Doctor!''

''My fault? How could it be my faul? You're the one who sneaked the dog on board!'' he asked tearing up a bit from intense laughing at Rose's horrified face

''BECAUSE! Beacuse! I'll tell you why mister I'm always right!''

''Yes?'' the Doctor asked patiently

''Oh I don't know! You're right, as always!'' she admitted in defeat

''Well of course I'm right! I'm always right, I'm the Doctor, you know what else I was right about?'' he asked in amusement

''What, Doctor?'' she knew very well where this was heading, he was going to rub it in, he told her very nicely before that they cannot take the dog-she persisted

''But Doctor! He's so adorable! Maybe we could name him Snuffles? Ha? What do you say?'', and he responded with

''Well he is really cute but the T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't like dogs, or any kind of pets for that matter, trust me, she barely stands YOU…''

''I was absolutely right about Snuffles being cute!''

''What? Doctor? Are you joking? You're not mad I sneaked him in?''

''Well I wouldn't say mad, I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I woud've prefered it if you told me we're taking him no matter what... but i think this was much more interesting. Don't you think so?''

''Wait, so we can keep Snuffles?'' Rose looked like a 5 year old who found out Christmas wasn't canceled nevertheless her actions

''Yep, we can keep him.'' Doctor said with a huge grinn plastered on his face

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Rose screamed and threw herself in his arms

''Anytime Rose Tyler, anytime''

''Wait, Doctor, you sad you were attacked by a mad waffle machine, what happened?''

''Yeah… We don't own a waffle machine anymore, not really, I… improved it, well, yeah, kind of.''

''Improved it? How?''asked Rose suspiciously ''Well…maybe the word ''improvement'' is a bit strong …'' ''Doctor? What did you do?'' ''Weeell, might be best if we got it a muzzle, you see….it kind of bites….'' ''Doctor?'' ''Yes, Rose?'' ''You're officialy banned from the kitchen.''


End file.
